Klezrenivs
Klezrenivs are a race of primitive pig-like humanoids that live in caves or leather tents . They don't have a language, but they communicate through various sounds. They live in, as their name suggest, Klezren - a northern area rich of mountains. Their racial mount is the four-legged gorilla. Their racial weapon is the club. Natural traits Klezrenivs, unlike Pigmen, have three fingers instead of hooves, which allows them to hold their weapons properly. They are omnivores which mostly eat red meat. Male Klezrenivs are, on average, 1.6 meters tall and weigh 73 kilograms, while females weigh 75 kilograms and are 1.5 meters tall. Most of the Klezrenivs can live up to 20 years. Their face doesn't have fur, but they grom hair-like fur on the body and on the head. They have pupil-less eyes, like other species, which makes them focus on everything, but is a little bit blurry. They are usually very brawny, able to wield a heavy warhammer. They reach puberty at 7 years and adulthood at 10 years. They use a combination of deep human-like voice and squeaking pig voice. Fashion, culture and religion Their fashion is mostly tied to their culture. They wear war painting, describing their life and professions - for example, a seahunter will have blue circles around the sensory organs and dark red paint below the mouth, resembling a fish, and a Klezreniv with exceptionally sharp teeth will have blood-like paint around the mouth. Their profession and life also affects clothing - soldiers are wearing rock armor while grand chieftain and his family wear yellow and grey clothing. They worship the sun and moon, which involves many rituals, such as sacrificing an insect (rarely a mammal or a bird) or offering gifts, such as food or various metals. They are ruled by a grand chieftain/royal family(described by Fohok and Gari during the klezren expedition). The chieftain gets advice from his family, but he doesn't have to listen to them. Klezrenivs don't have an identity except the family and, instead of names, are refered to their professions. They don't count dates and days, but have a sundial, divided by six parts, to measure the time during day. Psychology Most of the Klezrenivs are competitive and proud. They can sometimes be easily angered. The most popular Klezreniv job is hunting. They are also religious, but not honorable.They are currently happy with their grand chief, but if the grand chief would fail them - they will elect a new one. War Klezreniv warriors are known for their loyalty and usage of clubs. Klezrenivs are good bruisers and can withstand both mentally and physically. Klezreniv warriors commonly use primitive weapons such as clubs and slingshots. They sometimes "cook" a rock and put it on a fire-resistant skin/leather. Clubmen commonly wear heavy leather armor and slingers wear medium armor. Architecture Klezreniv architecture is mostly primitive because many of them live in a cave. Their architecture mostly consists of Bevkark leather tents. Most tents have one room, but some have two or three, depending on the family's wealth. Normally multi-room tents have a living room, work room and sleeping room. Nation type They are ruled by the Grand-chieftain Daysleeper and Grand-chieftess Daysleeper. The constitution is (sorted by power) Grand chieftain (and chieftess)-Grand chieftain's family-Chieftains-Families of Chieftains Trivia *Klezrenivs were originally a human-like species called "Klezren devils". The creator has scrapped them because they were "too evil".